Project Summary: The NYU?s T32 Program on Behavioral Cardiovascular Health Research is a 2-year program providing an innovative, theory-based mentored learning experience to promote academic careers of URM postdoctoral scientists. Its programmatic components are informed by the Theory of Planned Behavior, the Bandura?s Social Cognitive Theory, and the Ibarra-Thomas Theory. During the two academic years, mentees will receive didactic training in cardiovascular, behavioral, and population health sciences by attending structured courses and workshops in NYU?s Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation and the PRIDE Institute. Consistent with recommendations of the NIH Office of Intramural Training & Education, URM mentees will participate in individualized and group learning exercises aimed at improving skills in critical thinking, verbal and written communication, and time management to achieve academic goals. They will be mentored while implementing their Individual Development Plan, including acquisition of professional and laboratory-based research skills, peer networking, and NIH grant writing. We will implement and evaluate the programmatic plan during 5 years and track mentees? achievements for 10 years post program completion. Specific outcomes that will be measured include number of: (1) peer-reviewed publications and professional presentations; (2) academic leadership positions; (3) career awards; (4) federal and non- federal grants; and (5) likelihood of engaging in mentoring activities. We will also evaluate mentees? characteristics (self-efficacy, intrinsic motivation, and resilience) that predict academic success pre and post matriculation in the program. The specific aims of the Program are: 1) To select qualified postdoctoral URM scientists (PhD or MD/PhD) with great potential to become innovative and creative leaders in the scientific community, applying translational behavioral models to reduce risk of metabolic diseases (e.g., obesity, hypertension, diabetes, dyslipidemia, and sleep apnea); 2) To increase mentees? knowledge, skills, and motivation to pursue independent research programs in behavioral cardiovascular health. This intensive 2- year program provides exposure to multidisciplinary research tools to study cardiovascular diseases and exposure to instructions to enhance career development skills; 3) To mentor URM scientists to facilitate entry in academia and transition as independent researchers. Mentees will be assigned to a Mentoring Team, comprised of nationally recognized senior investigators with expertise guiding mentees in developing their careers and in submitting a successful grant application. The T32 Program will address a critical deficiency in the academic workforce by mentoring a total of 12 URM postdoctoral scientists to pursue careers in behavioral cardiovascular health research. This will have a strong impact in achieving Healthy People 2020 goal to increase diversity in the academic workforce, thus expanding capacity to implement translational behavioral models to improve health equity.